Newsfeed
Below is where all the very latest news and spoilers for SimsTV will be posted. Life is Calling lease is up for NET5 NET5's serial drama -'' Life is Calling'' - has been running since early 2013. It has never garnered high ratings, but has been a steady performer and contributed to NET5's increased y-o-y share in the two brief years it has been on air. Despite this, the show is very costly, and is often very hurt by two programs in the competing soap genre - The Bold & The Beautiful on SBC, and Shortland Street/''Sons & Daughters'' on Prime, two of which are imported and cost far less money. NET5 is reportedly seeking "advice" from bankers and meetings with the show's producers take place sometime this month. When asked for comment, NET5 CEO Kristen Mosely said, "Life is Calling is an avid part of NET5's schedule, it brings with it many great stories and has made us many new fans. Truth be said, the show is experiencing a lull but so does everything. NET5 will take every precaution to ensure the right deal is made for our fans". (August 2, 2014) SBC CEO Nigel Farmingham Fired, Ryan Driver steps in SBC's latest CEO (2011-14) Nigel Farmingham has been fired, according to an official statement by the company. This is amid the channel crumbling to its worst ever shares of recent times, and being beaten by some of the other networks, most importantly the rising TV2, at most times during the Commonwealth Games. It also comes as a result of the "misuse of the code of practice" which states the channel isn't following procedures properly, or producing programming that may entice or educate a viewer, the Board marked its findings today. Nigel Farmingham's replacement, Ryan Driver, is quickly processed, with Farmingham declining to comment. Farmingham was responsible for a series of controversial moves, several of which pertain to some of the Board's findings. His first move as CEO was to move highly rated daytime series The Bold & The Beautiful into a primetime slot, with the news failing against Prime's similar genre profiled show. The show did well again here, but many, including the SBC Board of Governors stated the "remit of news programming to our audiences" was being ignored. Farmingham defended his decisions, with the promotion of news series such as 60 Minutes which had been running years beforehand and giving his argument that the channel was a commercial channel, therefore needed to find the ratings sometimes. The Board left him off with this one. Farmingham did not introduce any further news items, except buying 20/20 (ABC America) and playing it first in the primetime slots, before switching it to later and then removing it all together. The man was notable for his celebrity induced schedule, with eight reality series airing including his latest creation Live & Let Dance, and a botox celebrity fashion series. This added to the criticism, and ''Live & Let Dance ''looks like another failure. SBC appears a wasteland of repeats, imports and washed up reality ideas at the moment, according to many critics, thus Ryan Driver has his work cut out when he begins in September 2014.